en realidad no debia pasar esto
by jonishiru
Summary: no tenía ganas de ir a ser el padrino... y a quien le darían ganas despues de haber pasado la noche con la novia, y mas si era la de su mejor amigo? Era el sentimiento de culpa el que le obligó a seguir


Al despertar y tratar de abrazarla, ella ya no estaba, la buscó aun semidormido por todo el cuarto, se había ido y lo había dejado, sin ni siquiera una explicación. Decidió darse una ducha e irse, tenía que cumplir su rol de padrino aunque él no quisiera. ¿A quien le quedarían ganas de ser padrino después de haber dormido con la novia, y más si es la de su mejor amigo? O sería mejor llamarlo masoquismo? Tal vez era ese sentimiento de culpa el que no le dejaba renunciar. Porque él deseaba que esto no fuera cierto, lo deseo desde el momento en que su amigo y ella les dijeron a todos sobre su relación, y lo deseo aun más cuando su amigo le pidió acompañarlo a comprar el anillo de compromiso.

Ahí fue donde todo empezó. Él decidió que no iba a permitir esto, decidió quitarle la novia a su amigo, y no era precisamente porque la amaba, sino porque no permitiría que su amigo se fuera con ella, y si tenía que hacerlo por su amigo, no cabía duda, él lo iba a lograr. Y es que él no entendía que le había visto a ella, era una mujer sin chiste, que bien podía pasar por un hombre (y lo hizo en una ocasión) y además era infiel (o al menos se lo iba a demostrar), que se diera cuenta de que tipo de mujer era con la que se iba a casar.

Comenzó a invitarla a salir, pero sin decirle a él, y ella, aunque le cayó algo extraño, acepto sin protestar. Su plan iba a la perfección, ella poco a poco se iba a enamorar de él, y cuando terminará su relación, él la dejaría y consolaría a su amigo y todo volvería a la normalidad. El plan era perfecto, pero no tomo en cuenta un pequeño inconveniente, que él también se enamoraría de ella. Y es que quien no iba a enamorase de ella; era divertida, alegre, graciosa, y siempre encontraba las palabras para hacerte sentir bien. Y ahí comenzó el sentimiento de culpa, se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido y que le haría mucho daño a su amigo, pero ya no se podía detener.

Ya no podía detener estos estúpidos sentimientos hacia ella, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Decidió contárselo todo, todo ese maldito plan que había tenido, que la odiaba al principio, pero poco a poco él también se fue enamorando y que ya no podía detener esto, y que la culpa lo carcomía, que ya no podía ver como planeaban su boda, que deseaba estar muerto, o jamás haber nacido, porque no le podía hacer esto a la persona que lo había cuidado tanto tiempo, que aunque fueran primos, ambos eran como hermanos.

-No te sientas así, esto no lo calculaste, no debes sentirte culpable, Honey-sempai- le dijo tratando de calmarlo, lo abrazó y le secó sus lágrimas, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, y Honey no pudo detenerse. La besó y en vez de que lo rechazará, ella lo tomo de la nuca y lo apretó hacia si. Honey se dio cuenta y se separó y le dijo, llorando

-No puedo hacerle esto a Mori, él me odiará el resto de mi vida y yo no lo soportaré, además mañana es tu boda, no puedes hacer esto tu tampoco, piensa un momento en Morinozuka!!!-le dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas, sin mucho éxito-Él nos ha tratado muy bien, él te ama, que no entiendes, que crees que diga cuando se entere de todo esto, nunca me perdonará!!! Y yo no podré vivir con eso…

Ella lo besó, lo hizo para callarlo, y es que se sentía culpable también, ya no resistía que Honinozuka tuviera tanta razón, la hacia pensar en aquel hombre serio, comprensivo y tierno que le amaba, y ella también lo amaba, pero sentía lo mismo por el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Él, que estaba llorando porque lastimaría a su amigo, que pensaba en todo el daño que le estaba haciendo… ya no podía mas, tenía que probar si los sentimientos eran recíprocos, y no hayo otra manera de hacerlo.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, regresaba a los labios y seguía con todo su rostro, comenzó a besarla con más pasión y se quito su camisa. Le quitó su blusa y comenzó a trazar una línea con su dedo índice por su cintura, llego a las axilas y tomo su seno, lo acarició y logro quitarle el sostén.

Él ya tenía el torso desnudo y lo abrazaba con fuerza, le desabrochó el pantalón y trato de quitárselo. Se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda frente a él. Él hizo lo mismo y se contemplaron durante unos segundos…Era demasiado extraño para los dos, sabían que con esto le hacían daño a la persona mas importante para ambos y aún así no querían y no podían detenerse, estaban seguros que eso terminaría mal y aún así lo hicieron. Disfrutaron y sufrieron tanto este momento, se besaban, se acariciaban, sentían el amor y la culpa del otro, pero en el momento en el que estaban ya no había marcha atrás. Al momento de mayor éxtasis, nada importaba, no existía nada mas después de la cama, el mundo se había disuelto en el placer que sentían al estar juntos, en el vaivén que realizaban al tener relaciones, con cada movimiento que él realizaba, con cada beso que ella le daba, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada momento que pasaba era mas y mas excitante.

Al terminar, se dieron un último beso, ella se recargó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen. Él le comenzó a acariciar su cabello y así se quedaron, sin hablar, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar y tratar de abrazarla, ella ya no estaba, la buscó aun semidormido por todo el cuarto, se había ido y lo había dejado, sin ni siquiera una explicación. Decidió darse una ducha e irse, tenía que cumplir su rol de padrino aunque él no quisiera. ¿A quien le quedarían ganas de ser padrino después de haber dormido con la novia, y más si es la de su mejor amigo? O sería mejor llamarlo masoquismo? Tal vez era ese sentimiento de culpa el que no le dejaba renunciar. Antes de salir se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje en una pequeña mesa y lo leyó

"Por favor, no llegues tarde, o Mori se molestará"

Aunque fueron solo 9 palabras , las entendió perfectamente y supo lo que tenía que hacer. No perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo, hacia su destino.

En la sala ya los esperaban los otros 4 miembros del club, Tamaki aún hacia berrinche porque él quería entregar a su hija en el altar.

-Eso no es posible, rey-le decían los gemelos ya cansados de tanto explicarlo- no se acostumbra entregar a la novia en la boda civil, tendrás que aguantar hasta la boda religiosa-.

Mori le hizo señas a Honey para que lo siguiera fuera de la sala, la novia aún no llegaba y los invitados ya estaban un poco preocupados

-Haruhi me lo ha contado todo, Honey-dijo un Mori muy sereno- Me dijo todo lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes

-lo siento Morinozuka, lo siento de verdad- le respondió ya con lagrimas en los ojos- no pude detenerme, yo la lleve a esto…yo sabia el daño que te causaría y aún así continué, pero ella te eligió a ti y yo lo único que quiero es que mi mejor amigo sea feliz, siempre ha sido así…- pero no pudo continuar.

Mori lo abrazó y le dijo al oído –ella no va a venir, me dio a elegir entre mi mejor amigo y en seguir una vida con ella y elegí a mi mejor amigo. Así que ¿me ayudas a decirles a todos que la boda se cancela? Le dijo con esa voz tranquila y paciente de siempre.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Este fue mi primer one-shot, QUETAL? Mata nee!!! Dejen reviews


End file.
